


Bold Proposal

by readwriteandavengers



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Asking Out, Babe hurts himself, Bill comes up with stupid dares, Flirting, Fluff, Hopsitals, M/M, Nurse Roe, and Babe won't say no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 05:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10455630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: Babe winds up in the hospital with a broken arm after taking one of Bill's outlandish bets, and under his pain medication he may have proposed to the cute nurse on duty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PE_TiQ1E0UI&t=157s
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Babe is furious. Or, he would be, if it wasn’t for the pain pill that he took before he left the house. Bill had given him one, which the nurses had frowned upon when they arrived at the hospital, but it might be the only good thing Bill had done all day. The reason Babe’s even in this hospital is because of Bill, after all.

Well, that might be an unfair accusation. Bill just knew how to get him riled up. He knew the buttons to push and just how to push them so Babe’s blood started to boil. That’s one of the quirks of their relationship, whether it’s good or bad, they always know how to work each other up.

Babe lolled his head against the scratchy hospital pillow so he could look at his friend in question. “I hate you, Bill.” He says drowsily, shaking his head when he sees Bill’s mouth quirk into a grin. Even under the awful florescent lights, Bill manages to be the smuggest son of a bitch around.

“Yeah, I know.” Bill leans forward in the worn chair so he can scoot closer to Babe’s bedside. “Look, if you hadn’t accepted the bet then we wouldn’t be here.”

Babe rolls his eyes hard as he laughs at that. It comes out groggily, but it’s clearly biting. “We wouldn’t be here...” Babe pauses, his words too much for him. But after a breath he gains his thought again and manages to continue. “If you hadn’t placed the bet.”

“So we’re both at fault.” Bill says logically, shrugging off the guilt. “Look, they’ll get you fixed up here soon, Babe. Just lay back and start sleeping.” That’s enough for Bill, because he sits back and rests into his chair. Babe can tell that the other feels uncomfortable in the hospital room, with the pale, scuffed walls, and the sterile smell. Neither of them are big fans infirmaries. 

But Babe doesn’t fall asleep as Bill requested. Instead, he fights the urge to close his eyes and drift off to a nice nap, which is probably making the whole ordeal worse. His head seems cloudy, and every time he thinks about something it leaves him after a minute or so. Just when he’s going to ask Bill what he was thinking, the door to Babe’s room slides open.

The redhead blinks at the new nurse that enters, his eye sight too blurry to see from where he’s curled up on the bed.

“Hey,” Babe slurs as the male nurse begins to get a few things from a nearby cabinet on wheels. “You’re not Sherry.”

The nurse chuckles lightly, a quick slip against his professional façade, but schools his face again as he turns towards Babe. “No. And your last nurse’s name is actually Sara.”

Babe’s face contorts in confusion at that, his whole defense now out the window as he questions his entire line of thought. He had been positive she’d said Sherry… and he’s about to argue further just as the nurse comes up to the opposite side of the bed. They’re kind enough to get the rolling chair and sit beside Babe so he doesn’t have to strain his eyes looking up at him.

“My name’s Roe. Sara’s gone on break so I’ll be taking care of you for the rest of your time here.” Roe hasn’t looked at Babe yet, too busy peeling apart sterilized packages. He specifically has two syringes that he places next to Babe as he gathers a few things. Although he hasn’t given Babe a glimpse, the patient can already tell how attractive his nurse his.

Roe has dark, straight hair that he styles up. Or maybe he just runs his fingers through his hair in the morning, Babe’s not sure, but either way he has great hair. He wants to run his fingers through it too… But then Babe catches a glimpse of Roe’s pink lips and the way he purses them every few moments. And there’s scruff on his jaw as well.

Wow, Babe thinks, he’s sure lucky he got a hot nurse.

“Mr. Heffron, I’m going to flush your IV and then I’ll be administering a pain reliever. It’s to my understanding that you already took Oxycodone before arriving here?” Roe now rolls snugly up to the bed, his hand resting on Babe’s forearm to straighten out the appendage.

Babe’s eyes flit down towards Roe’s hands, enraptured by the way that his fingers seem to work so skillfully. When he realizes he should probably give an answer, he looks up to find Roe’s eyes back on him, patient and waiting. Although the way Roe’s brows tilt up towards his hairline has Babe feeling rushed.

He opens his mouth, but he realizes he’s not sure any longer. He glimpses to his left at Bill, hoping the other will answer for him.

Bill snickers but he leans forward to answer. “Yeah, Doc. I had a few left over from when I lost my leg. But he took that over two hours ago so I’m thinking it’s going to wear off soon.” Bill’s hand falls down towards his knee now, fingers splayed across his thigh and half on his prosthetic.

Roe’s eyes glimpse down towards Bill’s leg as he nods, as if he’s figuring something out in his head as he turns back to his patient at hand. “We’re also going to administer some Toradol. It’s going to numb the pain until we can get your x-rays back and get a cast on you.”

Babe nods with wide, doe-eyes as he watches Roe work. He’s gorgeous, there’s no doubt about it, and it’s the only though that his mind seems capable of holding onto at the moment. The nurse has on deep purple scrubs, and the shirt specifically has a ‘v’ neckline, although Roe was sensible enough to put on a black, long-sleeved undershirt.

Babe swallows as his mouth works before his brain. “You look good in purple.”

The comment has Roe’s hands stilling on his IV, those dark eyes dancing up to Babe’s face. At first, Babe’s concerned he’s made the nurse angry with his stupid selection of comments, but then the professional exterior cracks and the nurse is grinning again. He turns back to the IV though, now attaching one of his syringes.

“This is just salt water to flush your IV. You might taste it.” Roe’s voice is deep as he focuses, his fingers slowly pressing down on the syringe. He takes a few pauses, so not to overwhelm Babe’s body. Once he’s finished, he sets the used syringe down and prepares the next. “How are you feeling, Mr. Heffron.”

“Babe.” He fills in without a thought, not thinking anything of it until he realizes that the nurse is staring at him questioningly. Which has Babe noting how great this man is at expressing his thoughts by just a few looks. He manages to have Babe feeling foolish under a few seconds. “I mean, that’s my name.”

Babe’s pretty sure he hears Bill snicker again from his place beside his bed, but Roe’s the one who looks up at Bill with pink cheeks.

“Are you his significant other-”

Roe doesn’t even have a chance to finish his question before Bill’s straightening up with disbelief written on his face. “No! We’re roommates.” He disclaims, eyes darting down to Babe’s amused ones. By now, the redhead is cackling at Bill being flustered, but clearly the nurse is only focused on doing his job.

“How did Mr. Heffron break his arm?” Roe questions next, his arm resting on the side of Babe’s bed. In honesty, Babe wonders if he’s closer to him than he is with other patients. Or it could even be a thing that nurses just do. Babe hasn’t been in a hospital in ages, and he certainly hasn’t had a nurse as cute as Roe. Ever.

“He jumped off the roof, the idiot.” Bill curses as he sits back and crosses his arms over himself now.

Babe’s eyes widen teasingly, his head moving minute back in forth as he imitates Bill’s words. “’The idiot,’” he repeats, and then barks out a laugh, “At least I’m getting fifty bucks out of it.”

When Babe looks at the nurse, he’s surprised that he’s once again brought back to the thought of the man’s emotions. He seems like the stolid type, who always tries to contain himself for the sake of doing his job to the best of his ability. Babe can respect that, a man who’s just trying to be professional. But now he can see anger shining in the nurse’s eyes.

Bill looks caught, and even a bit embarrassed as he offers a shrug. “There might have been a dare involved.” He’s got a defensive tone built up, but Roe turns away dismissively as he attaches the next syringe to Babe’s IV.

“Mr. Heffron, I’m going to administer the Toradol now. It might make you feel a bit light headed for a moment but that’ll pass.” Roe instructs, his thumb already on the top of the syringe. He only continues when Babe gives him a short nod back.

“Roe,” Babe tries the name on his tongue as the nurse continues to give him his pain relief. He seems to think on the name carefully, as he says it again. “Roe… That’s a nice name.”

“It’s my last name, actually.” The nurse explains as he turns his head down towards Babe. “But that’s what I go by around here.”

“Oh,” Babe tries to act casual, but his head is swimming like Roe said it would so it comes out long and exaggerated. “Roe,” he tries again, and then yawns. “What’s your first name?”

Roe takes the syringe back and then rolls back on his chair to discard of the items in the proper waste basket. “Eugene.” He informs him as he pulls off his gloves and throws those away as well. Babe watches as he moves, but his eyes are starting to get heavy and his tongue feels thick.

“Gene,” Babe says this time. “Gene. I like that.” He decides finally, trying to straighten up to fight off the urge to doze off. He blinks a few times, but his exhaustion still doesn’t go away. “I like… that.”

Now Roe lets himself smile as he turns down to Babe, giving him a small nod. “Thank you… Babe.”

The use of his nickname has a sluggish smile worming onto the redheads face, but he’s practically beaming now. He rolls over so he can view Bill, pointing at Roe as if he can’t see him. He tries to whisper, but he doesn’t end up actually lowering his voice. “Did you hear that, Bill?”

Bill bites on the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from grinning as well. He tries to act serious as he gives his friend a nod. “I sure did, Babe.” It’s hard not to fully enjoy the childishness that the pain medicine has sizzled Babe down to. He’ll have to get a few short videos when the nurse actually leaves, because he’s sure the nurse would scold him if he tried now.

Babe turns back towards Roe with the brightest of smiles, despite the tiredness that holds in his eyes. “You know, you and me? We should get married.”

That alone causes Roe’s eyes to widen while Bill hides his laughter behind his hand. The pure reaction from Bill has Babe glowering over his shoulder. “Hey, shut your mouth, Bill.” He demands before turning back to the nurse of his affections. How could Bill be so inconsiderate when Babe’s making such a large gesture? Leave it to his longest friend to completely ruin the moment.

“Listen, I’m actually a pretty swell guy.” Babe tries to convince, watching as Roe ducks his head and chuckles. “I know, I know. Jumping off of roofs, not very smart.” Babe’s words are getting sloppier as he goes on, but he needs to talk. The only thing is that Roe’s not looking at him now, so Babe reaches out and lays his hand over top of Roe’s. That’s enough to get his eyes back on Babe’s. “Give me a chance.”

Clearly the sentiment has Roe completely caught off guard, and Babe wonders if this is the first time anyone’s ever proposed to him. He hopes it is, but at the same time, he wouldn’t be shocked if it isn’t because Gene’s just that good looking. He’s great at his job too and Babe just likes him a whole lot.

Roe glimpses over to where Bill’s sitting, but Babe doesn’t care whatever that jerk has to say. He gives Roe’s hand another pat, the corner of his mouth quirking up into a grin when Roe looks back down at him. His mouth opens as he tries to come up with something to say so Babe fills in for him.

“That’s okay. You can think about it.” Babe nods as he finally lets go of Roe’s hand in favor of curling underneath his thin blanket. “But you and me? We’d be something like a power couple.” His voice grows off as he finally allows his eyes to close. He’s letting sleep pull him in, but he tries to listen to Roe’s words before he naps.

“I’ll go check and see if they’ve got the x-rays. Let me know if you needs anything.” Roe tells Guarnere, but Babe doesn’t hear a response. Instead, he finally drifts off.

-

It’s half an hour later when Babe finally reaches consciousness again, and his arm is burning from the pain. He rolls over, keeping it still as best he can manage so he can view Bill, but the fluorescents make it hard. He blinks a few times, but Bill does him a favor by stepping close.

“Hey, glad to see you’re finally awake.” Bill tells him, eyes falling down to Babe’s very bruised arm. “How’re you feeling?”

“Like shit,” Babe shoots back as he shifts so he can sit up. He hisses as he does so, his arm shooting a bolt of pain through him each time he jostles it. “Damn. Are they going to put a cast on me soon or what?”

“The nurse left a bit ago. Said they got the x-rays and that the doc will be in soon to put the cast on.” Bill’s answer is short and to the point, which is the best thing about him. Bill’s the kind of guy who doesn’t beat around the bush, and in this particular situation, Babe’s thankful for it.

“Whatever they gave me really knocked me out.” Babe scratches the back of his head, rustling up his ginger hair as he thinks back to the last few minutes he remembers. “Man,” he smirks as he turns towards Bill, “that nurse was real hot.”

“Yeah,” Bill’s amused now as he gives Babe a nod. “I thought you’d think so.”

“My type is that obvious?” Babe chuckles, but when Bill shakes his head no he gets confused.

“You proposed to the poor guy,” Bill tells him as he glimpses towards the door and back to Babe. “I don’t think he knew how to react.”

Babe’s lips are now parted at the news, and his cheeks are definitely hot. “I did _what_?”

Bill rolls his lips between his teeth as he grins, nodding at the other.

“Holy shit,” Babe breathes as he turns back to the door, contemplating just how much he could have said. It’s like a dramatic flashback in his mind, now remembering each and everything thing he had spoken about with Roe. When he turns back to Bill, he’s still in disbelief. “I’m a giant idiot.”

Bill bursts into laughter at that just as they hear a soft knock at the doorway. The two of them are quick to school their expressions just as an older looking man pushes in through the door, a clipboard in hand. Babe almost feels relief when he thinks he’s not tailed by a nurse, but Roe slides in just a few seconds after him. Roe turns and closes the door behind them both.

“Okay, Mr. Heffron.” The doctor starts as he pulls the roller chair that Roe was in earlier closer to himself. He sits down and then uses his feet to pull himself closer to Babe. He clears his throat as he flips a few pages on his clip board and begins. “So the break is stemming from your wrist, so we’re going to put a cast on you from your wrist up to the crook of your elbow.”

Babe nods as he tries to keep his eyes on the doctor, but when the older man turns to gather a few things his gaze slips over to Roe.

The nurse isn’t looking back at him. Instead, he’s got a laptop perched on the closest counter as he’s typing a few things into the system. But he’s well in tune with the doctor, so when he senses the old man can’t find anything, he leaves the computer to search. In a matter of seconds Roe has all of the items needed to start Babe’s cast.

The doctor swivels back to Babe’s side just as Roe seems to realize something.

“Mr. Heffron, what color would you like your cast?” Roe questions as he holds a few colorful rolls of fiberglass. His brows are scrunched together, waiting.

Babe swallows as he thinks but finally gives the other a bold stare. “Purple.”

That gets a small glimmer of a smile from Roe as he turns around to put the rest of the colorful wrapping away. He returns to the doctors side, handing off a deep purple that’s a close match to Eugene’s scrubs. Babe’s sure that reason behind his choice is pretty obvious to everyone in the room except for the doctor.

But after situating Babe’s arm into a proper pose, the doctor begins to wrap the bottom layer of cotton around his arm. At this point, the pain has turned into nothing but a dull throb that Babe’s grown accustom to, but it still hurts when the doctor pulls on his arm too rough.

It goes quickly after that, the doctor only making a few cuts here and there so the wrapping will fit around his wrist properly. After he’s done, Babe’s right arm is in a tight cast, preventing his hand from any further injury. He smiles as he looks at the new addition, nodding.

“Thanks.” Babe says gratefully, offering his left hand for the doctor to shake.

The old man laughs as he shakes Babe’s hand, but manages to give him a stern looks. “Don’t get the cast wet and stay out of harms way and you should do just fine, Mr. Heffron. Roe, here, will get everything finished for you so you can be on your way.” He smiles at him and then turns to share the smile with Bill. “Have a good day.” He returns as he gets out of the chair and heads out the door.

When the doctor leaves, Bill comes over and claps Babe on the shoulder. “I’ll tell you what, when we get home I’ll make you some of my ma’s spaghetti. That’ll get you feeling better.”

“Yeah,” Babe trails off suspiciously, glaring up at Bill. “I’ll eat your ma’s spaghetti but you still owe me fifty bucks.”

Bill seems put off that Babe doesn’t plan on forgetting about the cash he owes him, but Roe steps forward to place a few papers on Babe’s lap. Babe’s gaze swivels over to the other, finding the nurse with his arms resting on the side rails of Babe’s bed.

“So you should plan on resting for the rest of the day because tomorrow you’re really going to feel that broken wrist. As for the pain, take ibuprofen or aspirin. Stay away from any oxy that’s not prescribed to you.” As Roe says this, his eyes glaze over to Bill to give him a firm stare, just to let him know he means that.

“When you leave, schedule an appointment to have the cast taken off. Past that, these are your discharge papers. You’re free to go.” Roe turns to look up at Babe, giving him a smile.

That gets a small cheer out of Bill, now grabbing the car keys out of his front pocket. “Alright, I’m going to go get the car and I’ll swing around to pick you up out front.”

Babe nods in understanding, now feeling a sense of disappointment as Roe turns around and starts to busy himself with a few files. He watches Bill go, but right before the other slides out the door, Bill points at Roe as he mouths a few words.

“ _Ask him out, you doofus!_ ” Bill mouths before turning and exiting, letting the door swing shut behind him. And he also leaves behind a very shocked Babe.

He’s slow as he gets up from the bed, now feeling the weight of all the pressure on his shoulders. He _has_ to ask Roe out now. How could he not? Especially with all of Bill’s jaunting, if he comes back and tells him he didn’t ask Roe out then Bill will tease him for the rest of the week. Although Babe wouldn’t care about the teasing one bit. He truthfully wants to take a risk for Roe because he seems worth it.

So just as Babe reaches the door, he turns back around towards the nurse before he loses all confidence.

“Uh, Eugene?” Babe tries and that garners Roe’s attention rather quickly. But then he realizes that maybe Eugene isn’t exactly what the nurse wants to be called so he falters. “Or Roe. Sorry, I know you said you go by Roe around so you probably prefer that-”

Now those pink lips Babe had been focused on earlier tilt up into a grin as he waves him off. “Eugene is fine.”

“Right,” Babe continues, now scratching the back of his head with his good arm. “Well, Eugene, would you be interested in going out with me sometime? And this isn’t the meds talking this time.” He’s quick to explain when Gene’s smile falters and turns into shock. “Sorry, it’s probably awkward that I asked you out here at your work but-”

“Yes.” Roe manages, now swallowing as he turns to look at Babe confidently. “I’d like to go on a date with you.”

As the words resonate with Babe, he finds himself beaming at the other. He nods as his heart starts to skip in his chest, willing his goofy grin to diminish. “Cool. I’ll, uh, I’ll write down my number.” He steps forward but Roe’s looking at him amusedly.

“How about I write your number down? Since you’ve got that broken wrist and all.” Roe offers as his eyes fall back down to that purple cast.

Babe nods in agreement and happily recites his number, watching as Roe manages to write each number in dark, bold ink. He bats his eye lashes shyly as he gives Babe a small nod. “I’ll call you.” He tells him, tucking the piece of paper into the pocket of his scrubs.

In return Babe tilts his head down respectfully and makes his way for the door. Just before he’s out, he hears Roe calling him back.

“And Babe?” Roe calls from where he’s leaning against the counter. When the redhead’s eyes land on him, Roe gives him a familiar firm stare. “No more jumping off of roofs.”


End file.
